


Blackmail Dates, and Office Debauchery

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Random Things I See [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dubious Consent, M/M, Office Sex, Rich Peter, Secretary Stiles, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for IanBohner from tumblr will be at least three parts probably more eventually. If I had their Ao3 name I would gift it to them, but I don't so I can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part one**

_When Peter said he would ‘keep me’ three years ago this was not what I expected. I mean sure the pay is great, but the amount of privacy is beyond low, not that I mind so much anymore. It only got worse once he basically forced me to move in with him at his giant floor sized condo. He treats me right which I guess is a good thing. But, this all started back when I first started in the company._

I was just minding my own business fixing a copying machine when Peter walked by and started laughing uncontrollably. I noticed he stopped and waited by the door while I was bent over so I turned around due to the incessant laughing he seems to enjoy making even to this day. It was that cruel laugh where someone is in on a joke that you aren’t often times I heard it when he passed by on his ‘inspections’ as he called them. When I looked at the screen of his smart phone I couldn’t have been more upset. He had a fucking picture of my ass hanging out; well essentially. Because somehow that day the star aligned and decided to smite me by having my pants rip without my noticing and it was the same day I had decided to wear my newest pair of underwear, a dark purple jock strap.

Normally either or wouldn’t be nearly as embarrassing, but it was both, and I mean he was the owner of the company I just really couldn’t okay?!

And it only got worse from there. I had already been told I was in the running for a promotion that year because my work was exemplary, duh. I graduated from Berkley with a 4.0 in just 3 years that should’ve taken me 6, did they really expect much less? I mean sure I have ADHD, but once they changed my prescription from Adderall to a new medication everything turned out great. When I looked up at him I was mortified. He simply smiled and said to wait there, and that he would be back.

And true to his word, he was. He came back with a pair of his own custom tailored Armani slacks, and a dress shirt in tow and an abusive smile that made me know I was in for it. He pressed a button and the camera shut off, and he locked the door.

“So here is the choice you can make. You can have sex with me now, and go with me to this boring event tomorrow night and this picture will be deleted from the whole of existence, or I can do what you did, and expose you.”

“Uh, what?”

“I said I could either expose you or you could do exactly as I say, your choice.”

“Wait, you’re gay,” I say my mind still reeling.

“Yes, now moving forward. Make a decision Stiles. I’ve had my eye on you for some time and I would really like to get started on this whole thing.”

“Um…” I stalled.

I heard him sigh and then he was on me. His lips grazed mine and I was done. I leaned into it like it was everything I needed at the time. And to be fair, Peter knew what he was doing. I felt debauched after a few seconds; realizing my boss was about to have sex with me in the copy room all because I couldn’t keep my pants together.

“Is something wrong Stiles?” he asked and smirked as he tore my pants open further and gripped my ass.

“N-no! I uh, I will take the first offer.”

“I figured; you are a smart boy after all,” was all he said before he started kissing me again.

He ripped open my shirt; breaking off half of the buttons. I did not expect that underneath his well-tailored, yet still concealing dress shirt and jacket, was that much muscle. Before I knew it I was already on my chest against a copy machine as he started grinding against me through his underwear that now seemed to be our only divider.

He bit my ear and started roaming his free hand up and down my body. I heard the lube bottle pop and I was surprised from my stupor.

“Do you just keep that stuff on you or something?”

“No, but I do keep it in my desk. Some of my meetings can get a little… heated,” he stated before running a cold and slick hand down my ass.

I moaned like a school girl under his touch. I couldn’t do much else.

He worked me open with his hand roughly. It wasn’t sweet, it was demanding. It told me that now I had no choice, it told me that he was in complete control of the situation. He pushed in and pulled out quickly as I began to open up to him. Then he pulled out and the whole world must have stopped. I heard the condom wrapper tear and then in an instant he was pushing at my hole. I was nowhere near ready for his cock. It was huge.

Now I know it is seven inches and really thick. And that was the problem. He had barely stretched me to begin with. And now, he was already shoving inside me with this monster.  When it seemed like I was having problems taking it he pulled out, which wasn’t much seeing as he hadn’t gotten that far in the first place. And then he flipped me over on the machine. I was now facing him as he took me and there really couldn’t have been many things that would’ve been more embarrassing. He had yet to even take off my jockstrap and it seemed like he had no intentions to do so as he pushed back into me and covered my lips with his as he stifled my groans with hard kisses.

He was rough pushing in with small hard thrusts as he went, slowly pressing his way into me. When he finally slammed against my ass I was thanking God. Unfortunately, my prayers weren’t answered for long, because no sooner had I started acclimating had he already started pulling out. Then he thrust all the way back in in one slam of his hips, rattling the machine beneath me.

I tried to scream, but he just swallowed my cries with his mouth.

He was thorough though. Once he found my prostate he aimed for it as often as he could with his inward thrusts. His hips were slamming into me what felt like constantly as his cock stretched me open repeatedly hitting my prostate. I started to come undone, it actually started feeling good at some point; that was the worst part. The throbbing pain in my lower back where my hips kept hitting the edge of the machine, my ass where he kept fucking into me; it all started feeling too good. I could feel my arousal building. It was a dam and it burst straight open through my jock and I came all over my lower stomach. I moaned out as I finished, his cock suddenly felt fuller inside me as I clamped down. He groaned out into me as he came in a few more thrusts. Then, he just picked himself up put his clothes back on smoothed out his hair, and waited for me to clean up with a hand towel he had produced from his pocket.

When I was done cleaning myself he helped me into his clothes and straightened me out. I hid the ruined clothes and the towel deep in the garbage and he opened the door. He turned the camera back on with a press of his remote and walked out the door.

I limped back to my desk and sat down. I received a notice saying I was being promoted and needed to move all of my stuff to room 1a on the top floor. And, enclosed was also a date, time, and address to an event. And, in the post script was the address to a tailor and an account number which he said to bill it to.

I packed up my things in the three boxes I had prepared in case I got the promotion and headed to the elevator. When I got there Peter was standing there waiting for me a smile on his face and a key in his hand. He handed it to me and said to go to his car drive it to the tailor and get a formal suit tailored to myself for the next night. My official position from that day forward was to be his secretary. I would have managerial assignments, like organizing his schedule and personal assignments, like overseeing projects for him and working on side projects myself in my spare time.

He took my stuff from my hands put the key in my hand and slapped my ass as after he pushed me back into the elevator and pulled back out after pushing the basement button and swiping his key card.

His car was amazing, one of those really impressive German cars with the wing doors and leather interior and brand new stereo. I put the key in the ignition and it purred to life. I left in a squeal of rubber and made my way to his tailor as guided by his GPS.

His tailor was unfortunately not so pleasant. He was a judgey old man who poked and prodded at me the whole time while making snide remarks about my thin form. When I finally got out of there and back to the office Peter was waiting for me yet again. This time he had a folder. He said to study it, because he needed me to know things about him when I was at the party so that in case people did decide to question our relationship, we were going to be pretending to have, he couldn’t have had me embarrassing him.

I set up my stuff and started ‘studying’ his profile of himself.

After it hit six o’clock he told me I was free to leave and that he just wanted me to take the file home and make sure I really remembered everything in it and that to be back promptly at eight o’clock the next morning.

~~TBC~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay! there is more! It will now be 4 parts at the least. Just cause I'm tired but I really wanted to post what I had and this scene is done and the next scene is really it's own part anyway.

**Part 2**

When I got into the office the next morning Peter is waiting for me a third time and now I started finding it rather annoying. I am about to say something and then Peter starts talking.

“Here is your suit over here, I took the liberty to spread it out for you. There isn’t a changing room, but there isn’t much to be afraid of I’m sure you can change here. I would like to be sure it fits you properly. So, please do go ahead and try it on. I have things to do, I will be in my office waiting.”

“Whatever.” I said totally miffed at the fact that he thinks he can just have whatever he wants.

  _I should’ve probably just quit and filed for a sexual assault case and won millions, but obviously my head was a little overwhelmed at the time. To be honest, I am still surprised I never had a panic attack._

I started changing as soon as he left the room. I didn’t want to give him another chance to perv on me. I changed quickly into the suit and found that it was probably the softest material I had ever been in. The dark green shirt, the black blazer, and slacks were all pure silk if the tags were to be believed. It also said that the designer was D&G.

I walked into his office after tying the tie to my neck and he looked up at me with a satisfied grin.  “I see that it fits properly. But, it seems I am going to have to tie that for you in the future because the knot you put in that one is deplorable.”

“What?”

“I said you can’t tie a tie for shit. Now, come over here.”

“Whatever.” I said and walked over to him.

Once I got up to him he grabbed me by the tie and he pulled me in close and kissed me again. While untying the knot. Then he pulled away and started tying it up again. He was finished quickly and when he tightened it up to my neck he said, “There you are, it looks perfect.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Now take it off.”

“Excuse me.”

“I said take it off. Strip; take everything off.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no.”

“Ugh, you don’t seriously want me to do it for you do you?”

“Well neither are an option.”

“It is your choice Stiles. Strip yourself or I will strip you.”

“I chose neither.”

“Fine then have it your way,” He said then grabbed me and thrust me against the wall. He started to unbutton my shirt. I started fighting back trying to push him off me but he just grabbed both of my hands in one hand and resumed pulling my clothes apart.

“Just sit still, I just wanted to watch today. Instead, you decide to make it difficult and resist, I didn’t want to hurt you or even touch you.” Peter mumbled in next to my ear.

When he was finished with my shirt he moved his hand down to my pants he unbuttoned them and unzipped them slowly. “Wow, you really intended to stay away from me didn’t you.”

“What?”

“Well, those boxers really are a shift from that jock from yesterday,” he said then dropped my pants and boxers to the floor.

“Well, seeing as yesterday happened because of what I was wearing; I thought it would be best to pull back.”

“I see, well I said if you do what I say I will delete the picture. And I will, after tonight it will be gone. But, in the meantime finish stripping and start stroking off I would like to watch and unfortunately I am a bit strapped for time today. After 9 I will be booked all day until just a few hours before the event so if you could please begin.”

“Could I not?”

“No. Now begin.”

“Fucking dick,” I muttered beneath my breath as I wrapped my hand around my shaft. “I can’t believe he is making me get off in front of him. This is so embarrassing.”

He came over to me with a chair sat down and drew me into his lap. As if it wasn’t already bad enough, he started rubbing his hands on my body and moaning on the up drags of my hand as if it were him I was stroking. As I kept going his breath got heavier, deepening as I got harder and more accepting of his touch. He gasped when I leaned into his touch as I stroked. He sighed and moaned the closer I got the louder he was. When I finished he groaned out loudly and canted his hips into my back and I could feel his hard cock pulsing before he started to sag back into the chair.

He handed me a hand towel so I could clean up.

“Can I go now?” I asked.

“Sure, your assignments for today are on your desk.”

I grabbed my clothes, put my boxers on, and left the room as quickly as I could.

_Seriously my boss is a total freak._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shouldn't have taken this long to get this far, but hopefully the last of it will be written by the time break is over and then I can feel at least some level of satisfaction for my readers. Well, any of you who actually follow what I post on the regular. Which I gladly thank you for doing so.

**Part 3**

The end of the work day hit and I began to pack up my stuff to get ready to go home when Peter came in.“Are you ready Stiles?”

“For what?” I said thinking that the event was still a few hours away and that I had the time to go home and relax before putting on my grin-and-bear-it attitude at the party with Peter tonight.

“For our date? I can’t have you running around the even tonight being hungry and embarrassing me by eating the place out of house and home. Also, since I’m taking you out to the event it is only natural that I would take you to dinner first. We’ll be going to ‘Meadowood.’ Hurry up our reservation is in an hour.”

 **“** But Meadowood cost like several hundred dollars a meal.”

“Yes and I would like us to make it ours.”

“That’s way too expensive I can’t go eat there I don’t even know how to eat at a restaurant fancier than Applebee’s!”

“Perfect I love teaching my new playthings all about life; this is just one more way that I will greatly influence your life Stiles. Get used to making accommodations for me, I doubt I will be exiting your life anytime soon.”

“This is going to be even more painful of a night than I thought; I can tell already.”

“Life is pain Stiles, but with me it doesn’t have to be.”

“Are you selling yourself now?”

“No, now let’s take our leave.” Peter said tersely as he whisked me away with a rough hand and a quick gait.

“But-” I yelled getting cut off by a quick and rough tug on my arm causing me to stumble as I fought to keep up with him.

Half an hour later we were still in the car and I was still quite astounded at the announcement. “You’re seriously going to buy me food that’s worth more than some cars?” I asked in shock staring out the windows at the bleak city lights passing by and all of the pedestrians walking by heads turned down as they roved the snowy streets scarves blowing behind them lazily as snow drifted around the streets blanketing jackets, cars, buildings, and anything else there was to be seen in a city with thin layers of snow.

“Yes Stiles, I’m not a monster.”

“Pfft, you could’ve fooled me.”  Moments later I whined, “How much longer.”

“Not long now. If you actually looked forward at some point you would be able to see the sign from here seeing as it is now less than a block away.”

“Yeah, well excuse me for being less than excited about my own personal modern day black mail induced version of _A Night with the King.”_

“You know Stiles I don’t think you have all that much to be upset about,” Peter said matter-of-factly. “You got your promotion, you’re getting paid far more than most of your job description to keep quiet about our indiscretions, I’m taking you to an event that will cause you to gain more notoriety for your skills, and you’re getting a culinary experience you’re unlikely to ever have another chance at all for the price of what? A little embarrassment and some sexual gratification.”

“Normally I would almost agree with you. But, I am not because it isn’t exactly a voluntary choice I am making AND I’d rather not lose my job and my dignity in one fell swoop.”

“Well, you are a practical young man I’m sure you can cope.”

“Whatever you say Mr. Hale.”

“Stiles, I insist you call me Peter. We will be getting to know each other very well over the next few hours and I would like to drop the formality.”

“I was afraid you’d say something like that.”

Peter pulled to a stop and he exited the car quickly and opened my door for me. I got out as fast as I could, _as if there were any other option,_ and he shut the door and took my arm as we walked into the building.

“Ah, Mr. Hale,” the host greeted. “Nice to see you again. Your usual table I presume.”

“You have a usual table?” I whispered.

“Yes, this is one of my favorite restaurants to frequent before important events.”

“Well then.”

“I will be back in a moment with some Champaign and water for you two. Please make yourselves comfortable.”

“Thank you Aaron, we most certainly will.”

I look around and see what’s pretty much what I would imagine to be the inside of a castle for a restaurant interior. High ceilings, chandeliers, marble pillars, and beautiful paintings hanging on just about every wall around the place all assaulting my eyes in a full frontal attack on my RPG player soul.

“So Stiles, What do you think?”

“Whoa.”

“Indeed. So what do you think you’d like? Or would you like me to pick for you? I have tried most things on the menu.”

“Um, you decide the best things I guess just don’t be surprised if I ask for more than one entrée.”

“Of course Stiles, tonight is my treat. Only the best for you then.”

When the surprisingly relaxed host returned Peter ordered three dishes which had surprisingly unpronounceable names along with a red wine to accompany the actual meals in addition to the champagne. “I thought you’d like a selection of liquors, I pin you for a fan of vodka but unfortunately that just won’t due for a public outing. Hopefully, the wines I have selected will be to your liking.”

“Thanks I guess.”

“So Stiles, what do you do in your off time. I’m aware that you graduated from Berkley with perfect GPA in half the time that should’ve been required to get your specific degree, but actually tell me more about yourself, hobbies, family, pets?”

“Why do you care if I might ask?”

“Well, you’re going to be my assistant and general managerial staff for the foreseeable future I’d like to know more about you.”

“Ok then, I have no pets. My mom died when I was young, but my dad is the sheriff of my home town. I like manga, anime, general nerd stuff, and building things while geeking out over the latest episode of shows like Warehouse 13 and Lost Girl. I live in an apartment in town and try to get out at least once a week to converse with people I don’t work with though usually I don’t. Anything else you’d like to know?”

“So you watch Lost Girl. How did you feel when you found out that Bo went dark?”

“Well to be honest I thought it was a long time coming. She’s had that whole good-girl-gone-bad-but-looking-for-redemption thing going on since the first season. Wait you know Lost Girl?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Because I’m a head of a company and I creep you out for just existing?”

“Well… I mean… I just didn’t think that… Whatever I don’t have to justify why I’d think you wouldn’t know it.”

“Try not to be so judgmental in the future especially tonight as much of both of our futures could ride on it. We will need to be tolerant of the stuffy, upper class that will be attending the Party this evening. They don’t take well to upstarts and I don’t need attractive, but detestable arm-candy. That’s an ornament allotted for lesser men than I and I shall not have my reputation tarnished by any foul-mouthed ingrate. Do I make myself clear Stiles?”

I gulped in nigh complete abhorrence. I really had no response to his disappointed glare, assertive but edging on aggressive tone. I felt very cowed in that moment and all I could really do is squeak out a quiet “Yes,” and look away.

Luckily the rest of the dinner went rather well he kept the delicacies coming and after three glasses of wine and some water to balance myself, my mind started to wander as the dinner came to a close. But, unfortunately my boss’ plans didn’t end there for the night and I still had about four more hours to go until the night was over and I could hopefully hang up my glass slippers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

When the dinner was finally over he tipped the waiter graciously which is something he obviously did often as he slid the extra hundred dollars out of his wallet and placing it on the table causally after having already paid the check. And he ushered me out to the car quickly as if tipping one hundred dollars was something people did regularly.

              He started the car and turned to me and pulled out a Rolex style watch that looked like it was made of gold and had diamonds encrusted in the setting of the watch. “Wear this it is properly sized and it will make you look the part. I hope that this gift will be enough to satiate you sharp wit and distasteful attitude towards the other benefactors that will be attending this dinner party, but since I’m aware it probably won’t I will merely ask you to behave for me. Yes, that is real diamond and no the gold isn’t fake. It is worth more than you’d be willing to ever spend on a watch and will probably serve well in the world in improving your perceive value and professionalism so please take care of it.”

              “Uh, thanks. And yeah okay I will try.”

 

~~~Later~~~

              When we arrived at the party I was surprised how low key it was from the outside. I expected some sort of mansion in the middle of a huge estate but it was just a ball room in a hotel filled with enough tables for about one hundred to two hundred people. It seemed like we arrived part way through the event because most people were already mingling about the venue with jazz music playing softly in the background. A few men and women came around and spoke to Peter over the next hour or so and some more surprisingly to me actually talked to me. I figured I would just be eye candy, but at some point I actually lost track of Peter amongst the crowd though I have no doubt he was aware of me the entire time.

              No sooner had I actually had that thought in fact than had I felt a firm hand at my lower back. I felt my self being moved toward the dance floor in the center of the room. The music had been gradually growing louder, but it hadn’t occurred to me that the ball part of the gala would actually ever begin. It seemed more of a social event than an actual ball.

              “Thank you for behaving yourself.” Peter said leading me into a waltz as the music began to change into classical music.

              “So, you know how to dance as well. Is there anything you aren’t adept at?”

              “Sharing, and giving up what I want are two things I have always struggled with. But, in general; no.”

              “Wow and you’re so humble too.”

              “Well, I did just admit to my own faults. Most people wouldn’t even get that level of graciousness from me.”

              “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”

              “Why not.”

              “You seem like the kind of person who finds that any form of admittance of fault is akin to showing a weakness which you are ill to do.” I said with exasperation.

              “Is that so?”

              “Yeah and in general you’re just a dick. So it would only follow that those would be your most notable flaws.”

              “Oh, such a short time of knowing me and you can already characterize me even though I continue to surprise you at every turn.”

              “You don’t really surprise me. You just fully embrace your role in society and the point to which you play the asshole rich CEO card is quite astounding.”

              “I won’t apologize for being a connoisseur of the finer things in life Stiles,” Peter said and dropped me into a dip. “Your body being one of them.” He said then pulled me up and into another involuntary kiss; but for some reason it left me breathless contrary to my expectations.

              The song ended after a few minutes thankfully and I ran off. _God I must be losing my freaking mind._ I thought as I dashed for the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and ran my fingers through my hair which I had kept long ever since I got half way through high school. I turned the cold water on and splashed my face in hopes of reconnecting with reality which I had somehow disconnected.

              “Stiles!” Peter rushed in after me. “Are you okay?” He whispered to me as he curled his arms around me pulling me into an embrace from behind.

              “Yeah, I just lost touch with reality for a minute.”

              “What does that mean?”

              “Nothing. Can I just go back out there and finish the evening?” I said and tried to push passed him and wiped my face off on my sleeve.

              “Stiles you can’t keep running from me like this.” Peter said and grabbed my arm.

              “What do you want from me: To pretend I’m not here against my will, to forget everything and let you sweep me off my feet, to give into Stockholm syndrome and fall in love with you?”

              “Well…”

              “You can’t be serious!”

              “What do you want me to say Stiles? You’re beautiful. You can’t blame me for wanting to keep you.”

              “I’m not some dog, or toy you ask your mom for at a store Peter. I’m a person, you can’t just declare that I’m yours and expect me to go along with it.”

              “You act as if me deciding what I want and taking it is an undesirable trait. Would you rather I watch you from afar for months but never say anything to you?”

              “No! But that doesn’t make blackmailing me into dating you okay.”

              “Then how about I don’t blackmail you?”

              “Just like that?”

              “I mean you’re here, you already fulfilled your end of the bargain,” Peter said and pulled out his phone and deleted the picture. “Do you want to leave or can we continue our evening?”

              “You expect that to make this better? Take me back to the office I want to go home.”

              “As you wish.”  
…

…

              _God, I really was a princess that night. Skinny and defenseless without even my usual sarcasm to protect me. But, something about the kiss he pulled me into before I got into my car before heading home was magic; dangerous and scary. It was full of promise and terror. Anyway, Peter only got creepier from there harassing me, having sex with me in his office every other day, and leaving gifts on my desk every morning until I finally admitted my feelings a few months ago._

_Since that day I haven’t slept alone. And even though our affair didn’t start out well, I’d say it’s going pretty well now. I mean we plan on getting married next year; maybe even adopting. Who knows? The point is, so long as it is with him, I don’t really care._


End file.
